The PPTH Mission of 2008!
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: Alexis Harrison is a patient in PPTH. But when she takes a sudden interest in House and Cuddy's relationship, what could her little question turn into for PPTH?
1. PopulationTwo: Oncologist and Patient!

_**THE PPTH MISSION OF 2008!**_

_**HUDDY FANFIC BY HUDDYCRAZY1331 (Fanpop)**_

_**Aka: JiraiyaTsunade4ever ()**_

_**Chapter 1: Population- Two: Oncologist and Patient!**_

_**(Alexis Harrison's POV)**_

"Dr. Wilson, I have a question." I asked as Dr. James Wilson inspected the IV Fluids that were keeping me stable.

"Yes?" He asked. I must to admit, I was a tad afraid of asking this question but curiosity was eating me alive and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you- Are you- You're good friends with Dr. House, right?" Ok, so I chickened out at the last second. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I knew I had to finish what I had started, though. I had to know.

"Um, yes. We're best friends actually… why do you ask?" he asked. Oh crap.

"Well… um… You see… What about Dr. Cuddy? Are you her friend too?" I asked. He was now eyeing me suspiciously. I didn't blame him. I would've done the same thing.

"We're good friends too. Where is this leading?" Oh crap. I might as well just ask him once and for all… although I was going to try not to be pushy about it.

"Well, you see… it's just… Dr. House has come in to see me; Dr. Cuddy has too. Once, Dr. House came in and he was being what I assume to be Dr. House-ish. But then, Dr. Cuddy came in and they were talking- actually it was more like arguing- but anyways, I noticed something… the way they spoke to each other and the way their eyes looked when they stared into each other's eyes- well, I was just wondering if they were together or if they're not I wanted to know if you think there's something there or you can just tell me to shut up, I know this question was out of the blue." I took a deep breath. Now that that was out of my system I could somewhat relax. Dr. Wilson seemed surprised by my question. A few seconds passed and I thought I had freaked him out. I was about to apologize when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dr. House has been my friend for many years. He works with me and I've known both him and Dr. Cuddy for a long time. They've both been this way with each other for as long as I can remember and even with doctors, nurses and patients staring they've been this way. You are the first person to question if there's more to it… I'm glad you asked. Although if I say anything else, I'll probably get fired." He laughed. His answer surprised me completely. I thought he would disregard my question as unprofessional and inappropriate. I'm glad he didn't but I wanted to know more, especially now that I knew that he shared my thoughts on the two brilliant doctors.

"I won't tell anyone. I'm just naturally curious. I know it's probably wrong but I guess it saddens me to see the way they look and talk to each other while feelings boil under their skin, begging to come out, but they don't." And it was true. I did feel sad about that, and I think Dr. Wilson heard the honesty in my words because he relaxed and smiled at me.

"It saddens me too. I took Cuddy on a date once, although it wasn't a date-date, it was just two friends going out, but anyways, I took her to a play. House had given me two tickets saying he didn't want them. I decided to take Cuddy with me. The woman worked hard and she needed a break. When House found out, he went crazy. He interrogated both Cuddy and I. Obviously, he was very jealous. Cuddy knew I was just asking her as a friend, but she seemed to enjoy the way House went crazy about it. After our date, she came to me the next day and told me that House had asked her on a date, but that she had told him that she already had plans, which she did because I asked her to see an Art Exhibit with me on another non-date. She told me she would have said no to him even if she was free, but something told me that she really had wanted to say yes to him. When House found out that he was wrong about her lying to him and that I was taking her to an Art Exhibit on Thursday, he went crazy. He even went to my ex-wife and told her about it! I asked him why he had asked Cuddy out in the first place and he said it was a test, which I don't think a monkey would've believed that. He obviously wanted that date. A few years before that, I asked him if he had a thing for her but he just changed the subject to something about a Great Wall of China between love and hate. What I'm trying to say is that they're both very good friends, but they need to just get together already! So if you have any plans… count me in. It's the least I can do for them as a friend." My little question had went from innocent question to the Biggest Hook-up Operation Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital has and would probably ever see. This was the start of the Hook-up-House-and-Cuddy Team; Population right now… 2. I smiled at Dr. Wilson.

"Welcome to Team Hook-up-House-and-Cuddy. The mission… hook up House and Cuddy, that's kind of obvious. The location- PPTH. The time… um, how about now? Our weapons- innocent 14 year old patient and a certified Oncologist who has connections with both subjects. Our Sub-mission… get more recruits… we can't do this alone." Dr. Wilson chuckled at the way I worded my statement to sound like we were in the FBI and so did I. This was so going to be fun.


	2. Team PPTH: Love Doctors!

_**Chapter 2- Team PPTH: Love Doctors!**_

_**(Alexis's POV)**_

"Ok… we need a new team name." Wilson said after 30 minutes of planning. I had stopped using the prefix 'Dr.' 20 minutes ago because one- I was too lazy to say 'doctor' and 'Wilson'- and two- we were now teammates, buddies, like tacos and caviar… or maybe I was just hungry.

"Yeah, but what? We need something inconspicuous." I agreed. We were both now deep in thought. It was a good thing that I was his only patient today or I'd be all alone trying to figure out what to do like an idiot.

"How about Team PPTH? It's not obvious at all. It could be anything about the hospital." Team PPTH… I like the sound of that. No one would know.

"That's perfect! I just wish we had more people. It would help keeping track of House and Cuddy. And if we need either one to take a different route, someone could cause something to make them take a route that's more to our advantage- as long as these distractions don't kill anybody." I'm sure he didn't want to be responsible for the death of a patient as much as I did.

"You have a good point. I think I can hook us up." He said as he took out what seemed to be the Sprint ™ Instinct.

"Are you sending emails?" I asked smiling.

"Yupp! Thank you Sprint!" I laughed. That phone sure was convenient; I should know, I have one too.

"I have the Instinct too; Killer speed. Who are you emailing?" I asked.

"House's team- Taub, Kutner and Thirteen- and House's old team- Cameron, Chase and Foreman. Foreman's in House's current team too, so that helps." He smiled. Six more people would definitely be a huge help.

"Thirteen? Is that a name?" I asked, wondering about the doctor he named when listing House's team.

"Her name's really Dr. Hadley but everyone calls her Thirteen. That was her number when House was picking out doctors for his new team. The name just kind of stuck to her." He chuckled. I laughed as well. The name Thirteen made me think that maybe this really was an FBI mission.

"And… sent!" He finally said.

"Did you tell them to keep it a secret?"

"Of course. I know them. They wouldn't rat me out anyways. They'll especially enjoy doing something without House's knowledge. I don't think that one of them would pass up an opportunity like this." That made me happy. Eight members and one mission… I was so glad I didn't chicken out. It was then that Wilson's phone rang. He touched the screen.

"It's a reply from Foreman. He says that he's in and that Cameron and Chase are 'so in'. He says it's about time someone did this." He said laughing softly. I giggled as he continued reading, "He wants to know where we can all meet."

"Tell him they can come here. It's not unusual for more than one doctor to be in a patient's room." I suggested. He nodded and wrote back to Foreman. About two seconds later the phone rang again.

"It's Thirteen. She says she loves the plan and that Kutner's having one of his happy moments. Taub's in too. See, told you they couldn't resist." He smiled as he wrote back to Thirteen. Just then, the room door opened as Foreman, Cameron and Chase entered. I smiled.

"We're here and we're ready. What's the plan?" asked the blonde man with an Australian accent who I identified as Chase.

"Let's wait until the others get here." Replied Wilson.

"Others?" asked a surprised blonde. Obviously she was Cameron.

"Yes. They're on their way over here right now." Answered Wilson, who was now grinning. Five minutes later the door opened once again and in entered a surprised Thirteen, Kutner and Taub.

"They're in on this too?" asked the woman who was obviously Thirteen. We all nodded.

"Sweet!" yelled out who I suspected to be Kutner. I chuckled.

"Ok, guys. My name's Alexis. I'm sure you all know why we're here so lets just get on with it. Welcome to Team PPTH. I grinned as everyone else did.

"So, any plan suggestions?" asked Wilson.

"I've got one. Why not just ask it straight forward?" suggested Cameron.

"But if we ask Cuddy, she'll fire us and House would never admit it." Replied Foreman.

"But if a cute little innocent 14 year old asks Cuddy, that's a different story." Said Taub. Everyone turned their heads towards me as I smiled.

"Count me in. Ok Team PPTH, get Dr. Lisa Cuddy in here. The love doctors are in the house and they are determined!" I said. Everyone chuckled as they all stepped out of the room to go look for Cuddy.


	3. Administrative Questions

_**Chapter 3- Administrative Questions**_

_**(Cuddy's POV)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry for not mentioning before but I don't own House M.D or any of its characters… sadly**_

Everything was surprisingly quiet today. House hadn't come in to drop by, which made me feel somewhat empty… what the hell am I saying?! Why would I want this day to be ruined by his constant bickering?! 'Because the day's never ruined when House is around' said a voice inside my head. I tried to ignore it and got back to working when I heard the door open. 'House?' I happily thought as much as I wanted to deny it, only to be disappointed by seeing Thirteen at the doorway.

"How may I help you Dr. Hadley?" I asked professionally.

"One of our patients has some questions that she thinks only the Dean of Medicine can answer." She said. Hm, a patient with administrative questions? Not something you see everyday, but it was my duty to answer them.

"Alright, what room?" I asked.

"204. The patient is Alexis Harrison." She informed me.

"Alright, thank you Dr. Hadley." I said as I got up and opened the door to leave.

"You're welcome." She said as she left to go do her Clinic Duty. I took the elevator to the second floor and found room 204. When I entered, I wad surprised to find the young teenager that used to be House's patient. I had expected someone… older. I closed the door behind me and walked towards her.

"Hello Alexis. Dr. Hadley told me you had a few questions for me." I greeted as we both smiled.

"Yes, well, I was just wondering how does one donate to the hospital? I was thinking about talking to my parents about it." She told me. I saw this as a perfect opportunity. The hospital needed donations. The conversation went on for about half an hour when it suddenly took an interesting turn.

"So what does one do to donate to the Department of Diagnostic Medicine? That's Dr. House's department, right?" the question surprised me. No one ever wanted to donate anything to House's department, especially after meeting him. I realized I hadn't spoken yet and decided to answer her question.

"You take the same steps as all the other departments except you have to get a different code for when filling out the papers." I replied hoping that would answer her question.

"He doesn't seem very nice, but I know he cares deep down. He does a great job no matter what his motives are and he cares about the people close to him. Are you his friends Dr. Cuddy?" this question definitely caught me by surprise; the whole thing did. Someone actually thought House had a caring side. I was happy that someone noticed this.

"Yes… I am." I smiled, happy to have said that although some part of me earned for it to be something more than that.

"He cares about you a lot Dr. Cuddy. I can tell by the way he looks at you. He doesn't want to show it but the gleam in his eye says it all… do you like him Dr. Cuddy?" I was speechless. House… cared about… me? All I could think of were his beautiful blue eyes shining as they looked at me. A patient, a 14 year-old patient had just asked me if I liked him. I was frozen. I had to say no, I wouldn't admit it. It wasn't right. I couldn't. Say no Cuddy, SAY NO!

"No… but he's still my friend." I said as I quickly got up and exited the room so I could no longer be asked any questions. I walked faster than usual to my office and took a big gulp of coffee as I sat down in my chair trying to grasp everything that had just happened. The image of House's eyes staring at me popped into my head and m heart melted. I had never felt this way. How could I not have noticed?! He had the most beautiful eyes. Staring into them was like staring into his soul, where deep down I could see the care Alexis had told me about. I tried to focus on something else to get my mind off of House but ended up back where I was before… daydreaming about him. Now, everything reminded me of him. I took m car keys into my hand and rushed out of the hospital telling the nurse I was going home early. Once I got home I took a shower and lay down on my bed as I drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamed of Gregory house.


End file.
